


The Grand Escape

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "It took Belle less than a minute to discover that there was nothing more slippery than a wet, soapy toddler fleeing his appointment with the bathtub."





	The Grand Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'slippery'

It took Belle less than a minute to discover that there was nothing more slippery than a wet, soapy toddler fleeing his appointment with the bathtub.

“Gideon!” she called again, getting only childish laughter and the quickening of the boy’s pace in responses. Terrified that he would slip and unable to reach him, she called a different name.

Rumpelstiltskin was standing beside her in the next moment, eyes widening as he took in the situation.

In a move that would ultimately traumatize the father more than the son, Rumpelstiltskin had tossed a freezing spell at their toddler - just to have the boy whine in a high-pitched tone that had made Belle wince and, with a shrug and a toss of his head, Gideon cast the spell aside and kept running.

Rumpelstiltskin stared, mouth agape.

Belle hurried past him, pinching his arm to get him to move. “He said there would be consequences!” she hissed as she went, reminding her husband of the warning the older version of their son had given them before Gideon had drunk the potion that would return him to the day-old infant that had been stolen away.

“Right,” Rumpelstiltskin muttered, a line between his brows as he considered his next step.

A second spell, this one aimed a few feet ahead of Gideon.

Their son’s gasp echoed in the room as he bumped into an invisible barrier. He turned directions, but in another couple of steps he was stopped again. With hands fisted, Gideon pushed against his father’s magic.

Rumpelstiltskin signaled Belle to hurry.

“Hey there, little one,” Belle said, approaching their son with quick steps. Gideon spotted her, eyes widening and, after a final attempt to break free, he reconsidered and threw his arms up in a clear sign to be picked up.

“Mama! Mama! Mama!”

Belle smiled, relieved when a towel appeared in her hands. Obviously Rumpelstiltskin was aware that wet little boys were impossible to hold onto. “Come on, Gideon,” she said as she wrapped the towel around her son and then picked him up. “Time to finish your bath, eh?”

The boy made a face, but didn’t make more of a protest than a halfhearted squirm against her chest.

“Everything good?” her husband asked, that tiny smile on his face that frequently appeared when Belle and Gideon were in his sight.

“Sure.” Belle smiled back. Then held out a hand to him. “Want to come anyway? Just in case this little felon plans another escape?”

To the surprise of neither, Rumpelstiltskin nodded, quickly stepping at her side.

 

The End  
23/04/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! :) Please, please leave a comment!


End file.
